


Clever Tongue

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though, Bilbo reasoned, he had always enjoyed Bofur's tickling moustache, and... Bofur had always proven himself quite talented with his tongue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Tongue

Bofur was humming to himself as he strolled his way up the corridor at Bag End. He had been out in the garden, doing a spot of digging for something Bilbo wanted to do with the flower beds, and as such was a little dirty. He was meaning to get to the bathroom, give himself a bit of a bath and get on some clean clothes. He'd already dutifully left his shoes by the door, having taken his socks off too, so he was barefoot as he made his way up the hall.

He never made it to the bathroom, however. He had been passing the bedroom he shared with his little hobbit and froze in his tracks. Bilbo had not been out in the garden with him, instead he'd been meaning to have a bath and get dressed because they were planning to go down to the Dragon after dinner... He'd had his bath, it seemed... But not made it any further than that... Judging by the fact the hobbit was lying on his stomach on their bed, naked as the day he was born, his towel discarded on the ground, and his head buried in a book.

"Here, now. That's not getting dressed, love." Bofur murmured in good humor as he moved to lean on the door frame. Bilbo jumped where he lay, twisting to look back at the dwarf with a small guilty flush.

"Oh. I meant to, but then I had to look something up and... I guess I got distracted." Bilbo murmured, looking a little embarrassed, but Bofur shook his head, smiling widely. He made his way into the room, closing the door behind him before he started to strip his clothes. Bilbo's eyebrows arched in surprise, watching as Bofur's shirt fell to the floor, leaving his broad, hairy chest bare, smiling cheekily at the hobbit before stopping quickly at the bedside to wash his hands in the basin they kept there. Bilbo let his eyes trace down Bofur's bare back, wondering, "Bofur?"

"How's a dwarf to resist his lovely little hobbit all naked and laid out on his bed...?" Bofur murmured warmly, kicking his pants away, as he crawled onto the bed, still wearing the bottom half of his long johns. He stroked firm hands up the back of the hobbit's thighs and Bilbo sighed softly, his breath hitching when Bofur gave the top of his thighs a playful squeeze, his knuckles pressing up against the hobbit's soft backside. Bilbo squirmed as Bofur murmured, "Ye're so lovely."

Bilbo made a little noise as the dwarf's work roughened hands moved to grip his backside, fingers flexing over it, finally voicing a half-hearted protest of, "Aah... Bofur... Is now really the time?"

"Oh, aye. I think it's a fine time..." Bofur murmured back, his hands kneading over Bilbo's cheeks for a moment before sliding back down his legs. Bofur leant in, pressing a tickling kiss to the small of Bilbo's back. "Seeing as ye're already bare and I'm already a little excited..."

Bilbo glanced back to see Bofur was indeed already causing something of a tent in his long johns and Bilbo flushed slightly. "Oh... So you are..."

"Oh, aye. Nothin' to be worried about, though... Much more interested in givin' ye some attention..." Bofur said with a heated smile, but before Bilbo could question him, his hands gripped and stroked their way up Bilbo's thighs until he could squeeze Bilbo's backside again with a low, appreciative growl, thick fingers kneading over the soft flesh he enjoyed so much. "Bilbo... Mahal, I love yer bum..."

Bilbo laughed a little despite himself but his laugh turned into a gasp as Bofur leant in, one hand moving so he could press a sucking kiss to the hobbit's butt cheek. Bilbo twitched and gasped, squirming as Bofur kissed and licked over Bilbo's backside, fingers moving back to rub at the top of his thighs, loving the way the little hobbit squirmed underneath him. He murmured wordlessly, another sucking kiss making Bilbo's breath hitch, Bofur's fingers tightening against Bilbo's thighs in response.

"Bofur!"

"Hang on, love. Best is yet to come." Bofur promised with a cheeky air to his voice. He squirmed himself down to lie on his belly, taking a moment to carefully adjust himself so he was alright to lay with his hips flat against the bed. Bilbo twisted to look at the dwarf where he lay, watching with increasingly flushed cheeks as Bofur kissed and licked over his rounded backside. Bofur grinned to find himself watched, and gave a wicked little nip, leaving a little red mark even as Bilbo squeaked at the little bit of pain. Bofur's hands moved back to grip Bilbo's cheeks, squeezing then spreading them and letting his tongue trail up the path between. Bilbo yelped, burying his face against his book as he tried to arch his hips away. Bofur gave a low rumble, kissing one of the soft globes to try and soothe his startled lover. "Here, easy... S'alright."

"O-oh! I've never-"

"Never had someone use their tongue on ye down here?" Bofur replied, sounding more than a little scandalised, his fingers flexing against the soft flesh beneath them, spreading Bilbo's cheeks a little wider. "Oh, love... I thought ye never asked or anythin' cause ye wanted other things more... Not cause ye'd never had the pleasure..."

"P-pleas-ah!" Bilbo's words trailed into a gasp as Bofur's broad, clever tongue swept up between his cheeks again. He lapped up Bilbo's lightly furred cleft a few times before nuzzling his face in, Bilbo shivering at the dwarf's hot breath blowing over his damp skin, more at the tickling brush of Bofur's moustache and beard that came with every movement of the dwarf's head. "Oh... Wait... That's not... Not clean!"

"It's plenty clean, love. Ye just had a bath and all..." Bofur replied with a little smile, unsurprised that the little hobbit would protest about cleanliness. Bofur pushed Bilbo's cheeks together before spreading them wide, pushing his face between them again, kissing at his opening, laving his tongue over it and feeling Bilbo's thighs tremble under his arms. "Want to do this for ye... Will ye let me?"

"I..." Bilbo closed his eyes, concentrating on the large hands gripping at his backside, the curly moustache tickling against his bum and thighs... His dwarf's hot, damp tongue brushing against his opening. Bilbo bit his lip against a whimper, his hips twitching slightly. "Yes... Alright. Please?"

Bofur smiled gladly, pressing his tongue against the hobbit's opening, squirming it inside him just slightly, feeling Bilbo's muscles flinch at the unfamiliar feeling, Bilbo gasping above him. Bofur delved deeper with his tongue, his hands pressing against Bilbo's backside before they stroked up higher, fingers pressing and rubbing over Bilbo's lower back, loving the way it made Bilbo tremble, Bilbo twisting slightly to look back at him, seeing him with his face buried between the cheeks of his backside. Bofur glanced up, unable to help the smile at the sight of Bilbo all flushed and bothered. He burrowed his face in, tonguing Bilbo insistently, and Bilbo whimpered at the feeling of Bofur's hot, wet tongue squirming around inside him.

Then Bofur pulled away, Bilbo glancing back at him only to see a wide smile on the dwarf's face. Bilbo bit his lip, eyebrows tented but Bofur just nuzzled against the swell of his left cheek, Bilbo shivering at the brush of his moustache again. Every touch of it was just adding to Bilbo's building arousal, and the little bit of embarrassment he felt to be experiencing something new, feeling a little naive. Though, he reasoned, he had always enjoyed Bofur's tickling moustache, and... Bofur had always proven himself quite talented with his tongue...

"Bofur!"

"Enjoyin' yerself, love?" Bofur wondered heatedly, grinding his own hips against the bed ever so slightly, and Bilbo nodded shyly. Bofur growled, biting over Bilbo's backside, leaving a trail of little red marks before plunging his face back between the hobbit's cheeks, pressing his tongue as deep inside as he could get. Bilbo yelped loudly as his legs lifted and moved to curl around Bofur's sides, the tops of his hairy feet brushing Bofur's back, clinging to him as best they could. 

Bofur groaned against Bilbo's little opening, working him over as thoroughly as he could with his tongue, pausing every so often to further worship Bilbo's lovely bum with more kisses, or little nips, loving the pink marks and flush that covered the rounded cheeks. More than that, he loved the way Bilbo was wiggling beneath him, all unsure feelings gone now. Bilbo ground his hips against the bed, then reached down, grabbing at one of Bofur's hands. Bofur glanced up, nudging slightly at Bilbo's right cheek with his nose, even as he watched Bilbo draw his hand up to his mouth.

"Aah... Bilbo." Bofur hummed gladly as Bilbo sucked two of Bofur's fingers into his mouth. Bilbo made a little noise around the two thick digits as Bofur's tongue returned to him, lapping and pressing in and out of him, Bilbo unconsciously mimicking the movements over Bofur's fingers, running his tongue over them and sucking them as deep into his mouth as he could, leaving them wet with saliva, and leaving Bofur thrusting himself gradually harder against the bed because... Well, the things his little hobbit could do with his mouth? Bofur had never had anything like it...

After a rather insistent thrust of Bofur's tongue, Bilbo turned his face away with a sharp whimper, and Bofur grinned to have his hand back. He shifted, easing his tongue away only to replace it with a single, saliva slick finger, pressing just the tip into Bilbo. Bilbo cried out, using his hand to smother the noise, even as his legs moved from around Bofur, pressing into the bed as he twitched his hips back against the finger, trying to take it deeper. Bofur groaned at the wanton gesture, moving up his other hand to give a light slap against Bilbo's backside, leaving his hand were it landed and letting his fingers dig into the soft flesh, obligingly working his finger deeper. With his finger mostly embedded in the squirming hobbit, Bofur leant down and lapped around the digit, sliding his tongue in alongside his thick finger and making Bilbo's breathless whimpers increase in pitch.

"Oh. Oh!!"

Bofur lifted himself slightly onto his knees, just enough to get his free hand down his pants, groaning against Bilbo's butt cheek as his own fingers curled around his needy cock. Bilbo made a little moan in response to the throaty noise, bucking his hips against the bed seeking friction. Bofur stroked his cock, panting against Bilbo's backside even as he moved to slide a second finger inside of him, stretching him wider and giving him that little bit of friction he clearly needed if Bilbo's loud, thankful moan was anything to go by. Bofur chuckled, though it was breathless and there was a hint of a whine to it.

"Hush, love... So loud..." 

"Oh, please, Bofur!" was all he got in reply, and Bofur couldn't have denied that if he tried. He brought his mouth back down, tongue toying around his fingers, continuing to bite and kiss over any bit of skin he could reach even as he thrust his fingers in and out of Bilbo with increasing force. Bilbo was trying to twitch his hips back against the fingers and grind himself against the bed, his hips shifting in an awkward twitch and rock. Bofur was working his own length in time with his fingers, every so often the work of his mouth being disrupted by a low groan as the pleasure began to build in his stomach. Bilbo lifted a hand to cover his mouth, smothering his wanting moans.

Bofur began to mumble against Bilbo's skin, repeating over and over again how lovely and perfect Bilbo was. Bilbo bit his lip, smiling a little in embarrassment at Bofur's words, his whole body starting to tremble as the dwarf twisted his fingers, brushing them over Bilbo's most sensitive spot. Bilbo made a beautiful noise, and Bofur echoed it, thrusting into his fist. Bofur lapped around his fingers, spreading them slightly and tonguing between them, causing Bilbo's hips to jerk down against the bed, moaning brokenly.

"Close, love? Wanna get ye there..." Bofur panted and Bilbo nodded. He squirmed, but couldn't get a hand under himself, instead whimpering out as he all but rut against the bed.

"Rub me, inside... T-there... I... I'm almost..."

"Aye. There..." Bofur obliged, rubbing his fingers over the little spot. Bilbo clenched his teeth, his thighs shaking hard as his stomach tightened and his pleasure curled towards its peak. Bofur returned with his tongue, and the added wet heat was too much. Bilbo's forehead pressed hard against the book, his back arching up as he came with a low cry, muscles clenching hard around Bofur's fingers. Bofur drew back, his teeth sinking hard enough into Bilbo's rounded backside to leave teeth marks as he came inside his long johns with a rough jerk of his hips and a muffled grunt that was covered by the whine Bilbo gave at sting of the bite.

Once his body relaxed, Bofur took his hand out of his ruined long johns, pushing himself up and gently easing his fingers free of the little hobbit's body, loving the regretful whimper that escaped him in turn. Bofur leant forward, pressing a kiss to the mark that was sure to bruise, murmuring a soft apology, but Bilbo just shook his head, still sounding a little breathless when he spoke.

"I'm more upset about the mess I've made over the sheets..." Bilbo replied, pushing himself up enough to roll over, looking up at his dwarf, seeing that he was smiling very much like the cat that had gotten the cream. Bilbo flushed slightly. "You look like you enjoyed that..."

Bofur chuckled softly, leaning in to nuzzle Bilbo's neck, murmuring against warm skin. "Aye, I did... Loved giving ye a pleasure ye'd never had before. Did ye enjoy it?"

Bilbo moved to curl his arms around Bofur in turn, pulling him close, feeling the dwarf settle against him. "You have to ask?"

"Nay, lad." Bofur shook his head, looking up at Bilbo with arched eyebrows. "I do have to ask if ye still wanted to head down the Dragon for a drink, though..."

Bilbo considered Bofur for a long moment, reaching up and tugging lightly on his moustache. "We could stay in and I could cook you dinner instead?"

Bofur's eyebrows arched up a little further and a big grin curved his face. "Oh, aye, love. That sounds wonderful to me. Requires less clothes..."

Bilbo giggled and gave Bofur a playful shove, leaning up and shyly catching his lips in a kiss, Bofur stiffening briefy in surprise before he settled with a low, happy hum.


End file.
